


PCM : Problème Capillaire Majeur

by Nat_the_Late



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, but I'm good at making fun of half-elves and elven kings, honnestly I'm not good at writing romance, poor Elrond has a major capillary problem
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_the_Late/pseuds/Nat_the_Late
Summary: Il est de notoriété publique que la principale caractéristique d'une chevelure elfique est sa beauté inaltérable. Jusqu'à ses cinq mille deux cent ans et des poussières, le seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe n'avait pas dérogé à la règle.Ensuite, ce fut le drame.





	PCM : Problème Capillaire Majeur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thalimnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalimnie/gifts).



> Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde sont la propriété du grand maître Tolkien. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter l’espace d’un instant.
> 
> Warning : Dans la famille : O-S débile qui ne sert à rien présentant des personnages OOC, je demande celui-ci. Alerte yaoi niveau 1 ! Comme d’habitude, je m’attaque à la crédibilité du mythe du seigneur elfe classe. Et comme d’habitude, Elrond est le premier à en faire les frais. Il va finir par me détester, celui-là.
> 
> Note : Encore un vieux texte que je poste ici avec des années de retard (honnêtement, il date de 2012, mais il me fait encore marrer. ...Un peu. Nan, j'ai pas honte.)

Il était de notoriété commune que l’un des premiers signes distinctifs visuels chez les Elfes, mis à part leurs oreilles pointues, était leur chevelure. Chevelure, soit dit en passant, généralement abondante, longue et impeccablement tressée quelles que fussent les circonstances. De plus, cette magnifique toison avait l’avantage difficilement contestable d’être à peu près aussi éternelle que l’Elfe qui la portait. Galadriel de Lórien en était la preuve vivante, si tant est qu’il en eut fallu une. Bien que pouvant parfois blanchir intensément sous l’effet d’une tristesse accablante, ainsi qu’il en fut pour Elu Thingol qui restait toutefois un cas relativement isolé, la principale caractéristique des cheveux d’un Elfe était leur beauté inaltérable. 

Jusqu’à ses cinq mille deux cent ans et des poussières (en brouettes, les poussières), le seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe n’avait pas dérogé à la règle. Bien au contraire : nombreux étaient ceux, même parmi les siens, qui lui enviaient sa splendide chevelure brune aux reflets si sombres. Et Elrond était, sans tomber dans l’arrogance futile, plutôt fier de sa personne. 

Bon, il était vrai qu’il avait un drôle de nez. Mais, du côté capillaire, il n’avait vraiment pas de quoi se plaindre. 

Du moins, jusqu’à ses cinq mille deux cent ans. Et ses brouettes de poussières. 

Là, ce fut le drame. 

Au début, il n’y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. C’était arrivé petit à petit, tout doucement, traîtreusement. Ça s’était installé, confortablement, et c’était resté. Ça avait commencé par des détails insignifiants, comme quelques cheveux sur ses oreillers, pris entre les dents de son peigne ou accrochés dans ses serviettes de bain. Rien de bien alarmant, en somme, et Elrond ne s’en était pas formalisé. Il avait bien d’autres soucis, beaucoup d’autres choses plus importantes dont il devait s’occuper. 

C’était ensuite que ça s’était gâté. 

Le phénomène s’était accentué. Sensiblement. Régulièrement. 

Et un jour, Elrond avait compris qu’il avait un "problème capillaire majeur", comme qui dirait. Très précisément le jour où il s’était rendu compte que Glorfindel, au lieu de lui faire son rapport de patrouille en le regardant dans les yeux, regardait fixement le dessus de son front. Ce jour-là, après le départ de son capitaine, Elrond s’était observé attentivement dans son miroir. Pendant longtemps. Et il avait bien fallu qu’il se rende à l’évidence : il perdait ses cheveux. 

Durant les mois qui avaient suivi cette affligeante découverte, Elrond avait eu tout le loisir d’assister impuissant au recul progressif de sa ligne capillaire frontale et à l’élargissement irrémédiable de son front. Ce fut pour lui la cause de bien des tracas. Car cette évolution inattendue, qui n’était ni belle, ni élégante, ni quoi que ce soit d’elfique, n’était malheureusement pas passé inaperçue auprès des habitants réguliers de Fondcombe. Bien que n’étant pas spécialement paranoïaque, le semi-Elfe n’avait pas manqué de remarquer la façon dont ses gens le dévisageaient sourires en coin avant de commenter à voix basse sa calvitie naissante. 

Dire qu’il se trouvait dans une situation inconfortable relevait de l’euphémisme. 

Pendant des semaines, Elrond avait tenté n’importe quoi pour pallier à la chute de ses cheveux. Il avait essayé toutes sortes de produits, savons, lotions et crèmes en tous genres, avec à chaque fois le même résultat décevant : …il n’y avait tout bonnement pas de résultat. 

Désespéré, il avait fini par en parler à demi-mot à certains de ses amis proches en qui il avait toute confiance, pour peu qu’on puisse avoir confiance en qui que ce soit en Terre-du-Milieu. Lindir avait dit : 

« Vous attachez vos cheveux trop serrés. Ça tire sur leurs racines et ça les fatigue. Vous devriez les laisser respirer un peu. » 

Elrond avait cessé de s’attacher les cheveux, mais ça n’avait rien changé. 

Gildor avait dit : 

« Vous êtes sûr que vous ne manquez pas de sommeil, de vitamines ou de quelque chose comme ça ? Il se peut que cela joue… » 

Elrond s’était couché tôt tous les soirs et avait mangé beaucoup de fruits, mais ça n’avait pas eu plus d’effet. 

Galadriel avait dit : 

« C’est parce que vous vous faites trop de soucis, mon gendre. Cessez donc de vous tracasser pour des choses insignifiantes ! » 

Mais ça, c’était dans son caractère, et Elrond ne pouvait pas y changer grand-chose. 

Erestor avait dit : 

« Ce doit être dû à vos antécédents humains. Avez-vous remarqué ? Ce sont des choses qui leur arrivent fréquemment lorsqu’ils vieillissent. » 

Mais là encore, il n’y avait pas grand-chose à y faire. 

Glorfindel avait dit : 

« Vous rendez-vous compte que vous êtes le seul Elfe de toutes les Terres-du-Milieu à souffrir de calvitie ? Alors, qu’est-ce que ça fait d’être unique ? » 

Ce n’était pas très encourageant. 

Círdan avait dit : 

« Mais non, vous vous faites des idées, ce n’est pas si affreux. Ça vous donne un petit côté vieux sage, un peu comme pour les doyens centenaires chez les Hommes… » 

Ce n’était pas très glorifiant. 

Celeborn avait dit : 

« Enfin Elrond, n’en faites pas toute une histoire. Ce n’est pas si grave, voyons ! » 

Mais lui, il avait encore tous ses cheveux. 

Thranduil avait dit : 

« Aucune importance. Avez-vous vu mon nouveau collier ? Ce sont de véritables perles des Havres Gris, il m’a coûté une fortune. C’est le genre de choses qui exaspère Saruman, je pense donc le mettre au prochain Conseil Blanc. Qu’en dîtes-vous ? » 

Mais lui, c’était Thranduil. 

Legolas n’avait pas su quoi dire, Haldir et ses frères n’étaient pas –encore– au courant et Arwen s’était répandue en consolations interminables. Quant aux jumeaux… Elrohir avait ricané et Elladan lui avait donné un coup de coude en souriant de toutes ses dents. Fils de Warg. 

…Ah non, c’étaient ses fils. Flûte. 

Bref. 

Durant des mois, donc, Elrond avait vécu l’horreur. Qu’il neige, qu’il pleuve, qu’il vente ou que le temps soit à la canicule, il n’osait plus sortir de chez lui sans tenter de cacher l’étendue des dégâts sous le capuchon de sa longue cape grise. Rendez-vous compte : lui, Elrond de Fondcombe, fils d’Eärendil le marin et de la volante Elwing, sage, noble et puissant seigneur, grand parmi les Hommes et les Elfes, guérisseur talentueux s’il en est, était incapable de lutter contre l’avancée de son propre recul capillaire. 

Et en plus, il avait un drôle de nez. 

Pendant longtemps, Elrond avait été tourmenté jour et nuit par ce problème majeur. Cela en était devenu une obsession. Il ne pensait plus qu’à ses cheveux. Et plus il y pensait, plus il en perdait. Mais plus il en perdait, plus il y pensait, et ainsi de suite. Un jour, il rencontra un Homme, d’un âge pourtant relativement peu avancé, auquel il restait en tout et pour tout trois pauvres poils sur le caillou. Littéralement. Ça faisait peur. Elrond n’en avait pas dormi de la nuit. 

Finalement, on ignore par quel miracle mais on soupçonne une prise de pitié des Valars à l’égard du malheureux semi-Elfe, sa calvitie avait cessé de se développer. Elrond en aurait remercié les Seigneurs de l’Ouest mille fois plus que de nécessaire si sa chevelure avait bien voulu retrouver son état d’origine, comme si rien ne s’était passé. Hélas, trois fois hélas, ses cheveux n’avaient visiblement aucune envie de repousser. Il lui fallut dire adieu à son image d’icône elfique et apprendre à vivre avec un front démesuré, en plus d’un drôle de nez. L’apprentissage fut aussi long que laborieux. Et jamais véritablement achevé, d’ailleurs. Pour être honnête… Il avait à peine été entamé. Elrond se trouvait tellement disgracieux et repoussant qu’il en était rendu à ne même plus oser se regarder dans un miroir lorsqu’il se coiffait. 

Il lui en fallait peu, il faut le reconnaître. Mais quand on a été jeune et beau pendant cinq mille deux cent ans, il est difficile de prendre un coup de vieux du bon côté. Surtout lorsqu’il se présente aussi violemment et s’attaque à un sujet aussi sensible que la chevelure d’un Elfe. 

Cela dura longtemps. Presque un siècle mais, heureusement, la délivrance finit par lui parvenir. Sous la dernière forme qu’on lui aurait donnée. 

Ça s’est passé durant un Conseil Blanc, un après-midi d’été. 

Dans une ultime tentative de dissimuler la laideur de sa figure en attirant l’attention sur une autre partie de sa personne, Elrond s’était paré de ses plus beaux et plus riches habits de cérémonie. Il avait choisi une coiffure aussi simple que banale et portait sa tiare la plus discrète. Il avait tout fait pour sembler à peu près à son avantage, pour peu qu’il lui en restât un. 

Dans l’ensemble, son idée a à peu près bien fonctionné. Le seul petit bémol a été le commentaire malheureux de Glorfindel lui reprochant de ne pas se rendre aussi remarquable plus souvent. Pour le reste… Celeborn est venu le féliciter pour son élégance et Galadriel l’a regardé avec fierté, mais elle n’a rien dit : il n’est pas convenable pour une femme mariée de faire des compliments à d’autres hommes que ses fils, ses petits-fils ou son époux, fût-il celui de sa propre fille. Círdan en revanche a parfaitement compris le pourquoi d’une telle attention portée à sa tenue et a levé les yeux au ciel, mais il n’a fait aucune remarque désobligeante. Gandalf pour sa part lui a demandé en plaisantant s’il s’était lassé de son veuvage et s’il avait une idée précise de la personne qu’il souhaitait séduire. En l’entendant, Elrond fut trop occupé à se retenir de sourire pour prendre l’air outré qui aurait été de circonstance. Heureusement, le vieux magicien accordait peu d’importance à ce genre de détails. Quant à Saruman, il n’avait d’yeux (et de regards meurtriers) que pour Thranduil et son fameux collier de perles hors de prix. 

Elrond s’est alors dit qu’il avait peut-être trouvé une parade à son problème majeur, et ses angoisses s’en sont trouvées un peu apaisées. Mais ce qui a réellement marqué le début de la fin de son obsession chevelue, ce fut le regard que lui adressa le roi de la Forêt Noire tout au long de ce Conseil-là. De quoi il a été débattu, Elrond serait bien incapable de le dire. Le seul souvenir qu’il garda des longues et innombrables discussions, ce fut que Thranduil ne le quitta pas des yeux un seul instant. Il ne regardait pas ses vêtements, il ne regardait pas ses cheveux, il le regardait, lui. Dans les yeux, fixement, sans ciller, sans gêne et sans moquerie. Mais avec quelque chose d’insaisissable au fond de ses orbes couleur forêt, quelque chose qui faisait frémir le semi-Elfe malgré ses chaudes robes de velours et la moiteur de cet après-midi d’été. Sous ce regard d’émeraude, pour la première fois depuis un âge, Elrond s’est senti beau. 

Le roi Sinda et le seigneur Noldo furent les derniers à quitter le lieu du Conseil. Sans échanger une parole et sans se quitter des yeux, presque instinctivement, ils se rapprochèrent l’un de l’autre. Ils se rapprochèrent tant que leurs torses se frôlaient à chaque inspiration et que leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Alors seulement Thranduil ferma les yeux, en une invitation plus qu’évidente. Elrond y répondit sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir. Ils s’embrassèrent là, dans la salle du Conseil, d’une manière tout à fait inconvenante pour deux dirigeants de grands domaines elfiques, mais cela ne leur vint même pas à l’esprit. Ce ne fut qu’au cours du dîner qu’Elrond en prit conscience, lorsqu’il remarqua le sourire complice que lui adressait Gandalf. Finalement, il semblerait que le vieux magicien accordait plus d’importance qu’il n’y paraissait à des détails insignifiants… Tout en se retenant de rougir, Elrond se jura qu’à l’avenir il respecterait les convenances. 

Ses bonnes résolutions volèrent en éclats moins d’une heure plus tard quand, allant à sa chambre pour s’y reposer, il trouva Thranduil devant la sienne qui l’attendait en jouant nonchalamment avec son collier de perles. Pas un mot ne passa entre eux. Thranduil le regarda, lui sourit, et poussa sa porte du pied pour l’ouvrir. Elrond lui rendit son sourire, lui prit la main, et donna congé aux convenances. 

Cette nuit-là, Elrond ne pensa pas un seul instant à ses cheveux. S’il songea à une chevelure, ce fut à celle de Thranduil, soyeuse et bouclée, déployée sur ses oreillers comme une auréole tissée de fils d’or. Et s’il pensa à autre chose qu’à des cheveux, ce ne fut qu’à Thranduil, plus beau et plus lumineux que jamais, qui se tordait de plaisir entre ses bras et gémissait des incohérences dans son dialecte natal. Mais en vérité il pensa peu, et de manière si saccadée et désordonnée que cela ressemblait plus à des brides de pensées qu’à autre chose. Et lorsqu’il se perdit dans la profonde forêt des yeux de Thranduil, il ne pensa plus du tout. 

Elrond ne regagna pas sa chambre de la nuit, et les draps de son lit restèrent vides et froids. Il ne dormit pas beaucoup, alternant rêveries absurdes et réflexions irrationnelles dans un demi-sommeil brumeux. La tête blonde du roi Sinda reposait sur son épaule et il sentait, dans ses moments de lucidité, que lui non plus ne dormait pas vraiment. Vers cette heure glaciale où les étoiles pâlissent au firmament et où la nuit hésite à laisser venir le matin, Thranduil se redressa lentement. A travers ses songes pâles et diffus, Elrond sentit ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur le sommet de son front, là où il y avait encore des cheveux quelques décennies plus tôt. Il sourit et caressa doucement le dos de l’Elfe des bois, comprenant et acceptant enfin une vérité essentielle. 

Finalement, cette histoire de cheveux n’avait peut-être pas autant d’importance qu’il l’avait initialement cru. 

…Par contre, il avait vraiment un drôle de nez. 

**Author's Note:**

> Elrond : Comme c’est mignon… J’ignorais que tu possédais un tel potentiel de gnangnantitude…  
> Nat : Toi, le complexé de seconde zone, on t’a pas sonné !  
> Elrond ( _outré_ ) : Comment ça, de seconde zone ?  
> Thranduil : Je croyais que tu n’aimais pas les histoires niaises ?  
> Nat : Ouais, et d’ailleurs, j’aime pas cette fin. Elle ne me ressemble pas.  
> Thranduil : C’est sûr. Pour une fois que tu ne fais souffrir ni déprimer personne, ça doit être dur pour toi. Tu vas t’en remettre ?  
> Nat : Thran’, sois gentil, pour une fois : tais-toi.
> 
> L'idée de la décadence capillaire d'Elrond est venue d'un commentaire malheureux de mon frangin sur le fait qu'il est le seul Elfe du film à sembler souffrir de calvitie frontale. Evidemment, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rebondir dessus…


End file.
